The present invention relates to nozzles, and particularly to a gardening spraying nozzle which presents various spraying effects.
A prior art spraying nozzle is shown in FIG. 1. It is mainly formed by a water outlet cover 5 locking to the water outlet A1 of a spraying nozzle A, and a water control disk 6 locking to the water outlet cover 5. The water outlet cover 5 is locked with the annular edge of the water nozzle A by an O ring 7.
However, in above mentioned prior art, the O ring 7 has the function of tight engagement, but water can drain out from between the spraying nozzle A and the nozzle head. When the spraying nozzle A and the nozzle head are engaged through the O ring 7, the nozzle head can not rotate due to the confinement of the O ring 7 and moreover, the water flow pattern is confined. To improvement above said defect, the spraying nozzle A can not be tightly engaged to the nozzle head, but this will induce that the water flowing to the nozzle head will drain out from the place between the water outlet cover 5 and the spraying nozzle A so as to wet the palm and cuff of the user.